


Recharge

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Ratchet / Starscream ficlets [7]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus shook his head, offering his hand to help me rise. "Starscream came online a few kliks ago."</p>
<p><i>"What?"</i> I bolted from my berth, skidding clumsily past him as I made for the door. "Why didn't you get me?" I snapped over my shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recharge

A month later Starscream was still prone on the same med berth, though his vitals had improved steadily. The novelty of having a helpless Decepticon in our base had long since worn off on the children; Rafael even began offering to keep an eye on him while I dropped into some much-needed recharge when they arrived after school.

My fellow Autobots, however, were not so quick to be accepting- Arcee and Bulkhead, mostly, and with good reason. Though they had been aware of what was occurring between Starscream and I, they had few details and had refused to be enlightened until now. It had been a grueling argument between the three of us and none of us had parted on friendly terms that day. The tension gradually melted over time, but Arcee still refused to be a part of his recovery.

I continued my normal duties, which were numerous enough to begin with, but the added strain of caring for a long-term patient was starting to wear me down. Starscream wouldn't or couldn't come out of stasis yet, and between tending to the team and him and the children, I had reached an all-time low on my personal resources. When I went to recharge one evening, I didn't online at my preset time.

A hand rocking my shoulder pulled me groggily out of recharge, my systems sluggish from disorientation and lack of fuel. When I checked my chronometer I gasped, scrambling to push myself to my feet.

"Easy, old friend," Optimus said gently, keeping me sitting with a light push. I struggled against his heavy hand without success.

_"Two days-!"_

"We are all fine, and so are you. You needed your rest."

I glared angrily at him, but it was dulled by the truth of his statement. "Who took inventory this morning? Have there been any injuries? Who calibrated the ground bridge yesterday? It was due for maint-,"

Optimus shook his head, offering his hand to help me rise. "Starscream came online a few kliks ago."

_"What?"_ I bolted from my berth, skidding clumsily past him as I made for the door. "Why didn't you get me?" I snapped over my shoulder.

"I just did," Optimus replied evenly as he raced behind me. "Ratchet, slow down. He is recharging again."

I ignored him until I'd checked Starscream over, reviewing the output carefully. His vitals had been stable for days, and his processor activity showed he'd been online for barely three klicks recently. I breathed a sigh of relief as I slumped against the side of the berth.

"He was lucid," Optimus offered without prompting. "He knew his name and who I am. I told him of his condition and where he was. He asked for you, but withdrew his request when I told him you were recharging."

"Glitch," I muttered, then held up my hands when Optimus' optics widened. "Not you. _Him._ "

"This is promising improvement?"

"Definitely." For good measure I scanned him thoroughly before continuing. His rebuilt wings were still fragile but healthy, and the strut grafts were integrating into his systems with little trouble. "Did he give any specifics about pain?"

"He declined to answer when I inquired," Optimus smiled. "Even confined to a med berth, he is reluctant to show weakness."

"Good to know his personality's intact," I replied dryly. "It's still a waiting game, but I would say he's cleared any danger- to his frame, at least. Mental acuity will need to be tested thoroughly once he's up for it."

"Ratchet..." Optimus' hand found my wrist, squeezing gently. "I am a champion of personal choice and freedom, but I _cannot_ condone him returning to the Decepticons."

"Me either," I growled through gritted teeth.

"And I believe _you_ should be the one to inform him of that," he said delicately, and I laughed in agreement.


End file.
